Goren Gattai Turbo Robo
: the primary giant robot of the Turborangers, formed from the five Turbo Vehicles with the command . In the Philippine dub, much like the Great Five of Hikari Sentai Maskman, the command is renamed as Turbo Robo, Combine! while mecha itself is known as Turbo Robot, Attack!. Its main weapon is the and which it uses in its finisher where it skates forward on wheeled feet to perform an energized underhanded lateral slash. In the Philippine Dub, the sword is renamed as Turbo Sword and its finishing attack becomes Turbo Flash. Other weapons include the handguns, the , and the . Turbo Robo was badly damaged by Zimba in episode 28 which resulted in the fusion breaking apart but was repaired in time rescue the buried Turbo Rugger in episode 30. The toy version was referred as . Overview Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 History Turboranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Turbo GT appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Turbo Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Turborobo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Turbo Robo fought alongside Dekaranger Robo and Live Robo to destroy Hades God Cyclops. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Components Turbo GT : A grand tourer driven by Red Turbo. It fires the from its headlights and can assume a flying form where its wheels rotate down to form repulsors and a row of jet boosters extend from its trunk. It is stored to the left of the Turbo Truck and the right of the Turbo Jeep. It forms the Turborobo's head, chest, and back. Its top speed is Mach 1.2 (1470 Km/h). Its front wheels turn parallel to the chassis when the Turbo GT is flying. It appeared again in the Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 2 Turbo Truck : A race truck driven by Black Turbo, armed with the rotating blasters as its exhaust pipes. It forms the Turborobo's body and arms while the rear spoiler becomes the Turbo Shield and the Truck Cannons become the Turbo Cannons. It is stored to the left of the Turbo Wagon and the right of the Turbo GT. Its top speed is 980 km/h (609 mph). Since it makes up main physical body of Turbo Robo (with Turbo GT fitting on top of it), it becomes prone to damage when the mecha is attacked directly; this happens during the final battle with Dark Boma Zimba where it takes the most damage and breaks down, forcing the entire mecha apart and forcing the Turboranger to use and develop new mecha such as Turbobuilder and Turbo Rugger. As the other Turboranger develop the Turbo Rugger, Daichi is forced to used the disabled Turbo Truck to hold off the assault of Princess Boma Jarmin as a distraction before finally fixing it in time for Turbo Robo to fight the giant Super-Majin Bōma. Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 Turbo Jeep : A sport utility vehicle driven by Blue Turbo. It fires the Jeep Gattlers. It is stored to the left of the Turbo GT. It forms the Turborobo's left foot. Its top speed is 850 Km/h (528 mph). Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 Turbo Buggy : A dune buggy driven by Yellow Turbo. It uses the Wire Grappler. It is to the right of the Turbo Wagon. It forms the Turborobo's right foot. Its top speed is 830 km/h (515 mph). Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 Turbo Wagon : A station wagon driven by Pink Turbo. It fires the . It is stored to the left of the Turbo Buggy and the right of the Turbo Truck. It forms the Turborobo's lower legs. Its top speed is 620 km/h (385 mph). Appearances: Turboranger Episodes 3 Cockpits Turboranger Red cockpit.png|Turbo GT Turboranger Black cockpit.jpg|Turbo Truck Turboranger blue cockpit.jpg|Turbo Jeep Yellow_Turbo_Cockpit.png|Turbo Buggy Turboranger pink cockpit.png|Turbo Wagon Turboranger Robo cockpit.png|Turborobo cockpit Notes *Turbo Robo is the first giant robot whose individual components are all automobiles rather than a mix of cars, jets, and/or armored vehicles. Category:Mecha (Turboranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination